Where I Belong
by trishaj48
Summary: Just a short one chapter of my idea about the ending of Immortality. Told by Sara's point of view. I own nothing related to the story or it's characters. It is all owned by others.


After all was said and done I got the job I wanted, head of the lab. As I sat at my desk I began to think, what makes people fall in or out of love? Can you even fall "out" of love?

One thing for sure, the minute I looked into his eyes I knew he would be the only love for me. When he looked into mine I saw something, was it love? I don't think it started out that way but over time it became love. We were in love, the kind that time could not erase.

It was not time that made us "fall out of love" it was our stubbornness. We were never where we belonged. We just couldn't seem to get our priorities right. I left, he came to me. We married, thinking it would bind us together. But there was always something missing, we were not where we belonged. I couldn't stay away from CSI and he couldn't come back. We thought our arrangement would work but distance and circumstances wore us down. We divorced, not because we stopped loving each other but because ….. I guess I really don't know why.

But then this case came and once again Heather Kessler came into my life. And if she had anything to do with it somehow I had a feeling Gil Grissom would too.

That is why Ecklie want him back? That is why he agree to help? Being that close to him again brought up feelings that I thought were dead and gone. I thought him being that close to him would not have an effect on me, but it did.

After the case was solved, after Ecklie announced my promotion we talked one more time. He said he was happy for me, said I earned it. We said our good byes. A small part of me was happy he was leaving, maybe his going will stop these feelings. But my heart was hurting - I was dying inside. I knew I would love him for the rest of my life. I had to let him go, he was happy and I had to at least pretend I was.

Then Lindsey had to hand me the envelope then as much as told me I had to watch it. I have to admit that at first I had no intention of looking at it. There was no way I wanted to know what that lady had to say. (THAT LADY! I guess there still is a small part of me that is jealous over their relationship.)

I fast forwarded through most of it and only slowed down when Gil sat. There was something about the look on his face, it was almost a look of regret. I watched it, not once but twice. He may have not used the words but I knew, I knew he loves me as much as I love him.

It took me a fraction of a second to make up my mind. The first thing I did was call a cab, I had to get to him before he left. Then I took off for my locker, thankful that I kept a small duffle bag there with a few changes of clothing and personal stuff. My next stop was Ecklie, somehow he didn't seen to surprised when I lay my credentials and gun on his desk and told him to give the job to Catherine.

Getting out of the cab I looked around, praying I had not missed him. I see his boat, my heart skipped a few beats as I walked to it. He looked at me and for just a fraction of a second he didn't know what to say. It's strange, we never said a word, we just looked into each others eyes. It was as if we could read each others minds. He reached for my hand, his hands were around my waist as he helped me over the rail. The minute my feet hit the deck I knew I was where I belonged. The minute he held me I knew we would never let each other go again. We held each other, neither of us saying anything.

I let him go and handed him my bag.

Gil smiled at me, "But I thought….."

"Don't," I smiled, "It's not important. I'm where I belong."

He kissed my, softly, it was the most intimate kiss ever.

Then he smiled and as he started the boat he said, "I hope you don't get seasick."

I stood next to him as we headed out of port, my arm around his, my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead, "I love you" he whispered.

I have no idea where we are going or what I will do when we get there but there was one thing I was sure of, I was where I belonged. I was where I would stay for the rest of my life, next to him.


End file.
